


A Special Day With You

by LunaDreamyKingdom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU oneshot, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Valentine's Day Special, crossposted from another site, dimileth, dimileth au, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDreamyKingdom/pseuds/LunaDreamyKingdom
Summary: The Royal Family always held a ball in the palace whenever it was Valentine's Day and the last one that was held was in Year 1181, a month before the war started but with the war ending, It was time for it to return. Dimitri growing up, never liked the holiday. It was a burden to him but now that he was married to Byleth whom he considers the most wonderful person in his life, he sees it differently. Perhaps, it will be a special holiday to him from there on.This is a valentine's day special and an AU.Please Read the A/N at the beginning of the story to understand what's going on because some of the stuff in this story doesn't entirely match the game.This takes place a few months after the marriage between Byleth and Dimitri. Spoilers for the BL route. Might add more tags as I go.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 15





	A Special Day With You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE.
> 
> Ok so this is a fanfic I wrote back on Valentine's day as a...well Valentine's Day Special Oneshot crossposted from another site. I remember having a lot of fun writing this fanfic too lol. Though, I'm trying to publish all chapters of Irreplaceable Love at this point in time as fast as possible but putting this fanfic on this site had always been a plan so why not? Anyways, this is kind of an AU? I'll try to explain what's going on exactly.
> 
> This takes place in Year 1187, Pegasus Moon. At this point, the majority of Fodlan had been restored at and given peace to. Archbishop Byleth and King Dimitri got married not long after that and they continue to keep peace to the land and work for it. Byleth lives in the monastery while Dimitri lives in the palace but they visit one another very often.
> 
> Alois is the captain of the knights of Seiros which includes Catherine. Seteth is one who helps guide Byleth as he had done so with Rhea. Shamir is a knight by choice due to enjoying her time with Byleth.
> 
> Annette and Mercedes live in the same village somewhere in Fodlan. Dedue works for Dimitri. Every other BL student however live their lives separate to one another.
> 
> Anyways I hope that explains some things! Before anyone asks though, this is not connected to any of my other Dimileth stories or any of my other stories in general nor will it represent what my other stories will be in the future
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback including critiques but try to stay polite. I'm admittedly a bit worried to publish this so yeah. I apologise for any character that's OOC. Specifically Byleth, she has more emotion here than she does in the game.
> 
> With that said, thank you for reading my story(:

\-----

Valentine's Day was an important and beloved event in Faerghus.

The special day where couples spend romantic times with each other in all of Fodlan.

But it was far more loved in the Kingdom than it ever was anywhere else in Fodlan and the Royal Family was no exception to it. They would always throw a ball in the palace for couples to celebrate.

However it hadn't been done for almost 6 years due to all the events that had occurred but now there was no reason to not hold a ball.

Dimitri as a kid, despised this holiday. All he did was find himself and Ingrid stopping Sylvain from being the natural skirt chaser and just watching sappy couples dance. Not only that though but he never understood the appeal nor how couples.... worked exactly.

But, after a few months of his marriage to his beloved wife Byleth, his perspective isn't the same as it was.

Perhaps he might even like it and treasure the event with the one he loves.

Byleth on the other hand, didn't even know what Valentine's Day was. She had only found about it earlier that month when Dimitri asked her about it. He was shocked to find out that she had no idea what it was or what they do at Faerghus but he explained it to her.

What they do in the ball in the palace isn't exactly too different to the ones at the monastery but it still wasn't the same.

It was a party that involved lots of food and dancing but it also required for two ones in love to exchange gifts. There is also a separate room for people who want to make flower crowns for the one they love.

The idea of this Valentine's Day Ball in Faerghus sounded wonderful to her. She would love to spend her first Valentine's Day with her beloved.

However unlike Dimitri, she wasn't entirely sure if she had any work that day and/or if Seteth would allow her to go.

Both Dimitri and her went to go ask Seteth if she could go.

They were in the 3rd floor and so were others such as Alois, Flayn, Shamir and Catherine also being there

"Please Seteth!" Byleth begged.

"Well... I mean you don't have any work on that day and I understand that you are both married but.. I cannot help but be worried if something happens."

"Security will be tight that day and weapons are not allowed to be brought in" Dimitri attempted to Reassure him.

"Hmm.. I still don't know about this. It's a risky situation."

Flayn said to her father. "Then why not have Alois come with them? He'll make sure that nothing happens! After all, he is the captain of the staff and the strongest!"

"Hey? That's not a bad idea actually, me and my wife could attend the ball too and keep an eye out." Alois agreed.

Shamir sighed. "I'll go too then, Alois probably may not handle it on his own and I too don't have any work to do."

Byleth and Dimitri's eyes lit up and now everyone's eyes in the room were now all on Seteth.

"Well... I suppose that's reassuring but..."

"Don't worry Seteth, we will make sure no assassin will come near them!" Alois was confident.

Seteth sighed but nodded. "Very well, I will allow it but do please be careful Your Majesty."

"Thank you so much Seteth!" Byleth was extremely grateful.

And so, Dimitri had plans with the Valentine's Day Ball.

He also sent invites to his former classmates (with the exception of Dedue and Byleth since he knows they are going already) and they all surprisingly accepted. Even Felix and Ingrid.

Not only that but both Mercedes and Annette came to the palace the day before the ball and volunteered to help with the decorations.

Dimitri didn't want their trip to be in vain so he let them. They did an amazing job with the palace.

\-----

The morning of Valentine's Day finally arrived and Byleth was trying to get ready for the ball but she felt a knock on her room.

"Who is it?" Byleth called out.

"It's Flayn! May I come in?"

"...You can but please keep in mind I'm trying to find a dress."

Byleth unlocked the door and Flayn walked in with a huge bag.

She dumped the bag on the floor and faced Byleth.

"Professor, I must help you get dressed for such an unforgettable occasion" Flayn insists.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes! I'd would be honoured and I know what you should wear."

"Is that ok? I'm admittedly not the best when it comes to fashion..."

"Just leave it to me Professor!"

A while later, the carriage finally arrived to pick up them up.

Shamir knocked on the door. "You guys might want to hurry, the carriage is here. Alois and his wife are already on it."

"We are almost done so please spare us a bit of time!" Flayn yelled out.

"Ok, but please be quick.." Shamir left them be and waited near the door.

Meanwhile with Byleth, Flayn was finishing up.

"Ok Done! Professor! Look in the mirror!"

She took a look in the mirror and she wasn't sure what to think. She felt a bit embarrassed to wear something so... fancy.

She did look fantastic though. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress that suited her very well. She had make up on her face that Flayn did which felt really odd to have on. She was wearing some beautiful shoes and she had a hair done in a ponytail.

She was pulled out of the room without warning by Flayn.

"It seems like you guys are fin- ....." Shamir cut herself off when Flayn pushed Byleth out of the room.

"Do I look strange?" Byleth couldn't help but ask.

"You look unique. ...Er that's a compliment by the way." Shamir didn't really have much words but she never did really.

"Anyways, we must head downstairs and outside so we can head out."

Byleth nodded and hugged Flayn.

"Thank you Flayn, I appreciate the massive help." She smiled at her.

"N-no problem Professor! I loved helping you!" Flayn was caught by surprise.

Byleth pulled out of the hug and waved goodbye to Flayn as she and Shamir made their way down.

As they were heading to the entrance of the monastery, many soldiers were staring at her. They were surprised to see her like that.

Byleth felt awkward since she knew people were staring.

Shamir reassured her and put her arm on Byleth's shoulder in some sort of comforting way. "Don't worry about them."

Byleth looked at Shamir and nodded. Those words did make her feel a bit better. They continued making their way to the entrance.

When they arrived, there were people around staring at Byleth. Seteth was in a bit of disbelief but he didn't really show it.

And so Byleth, Shamir, Alois and Alois's wife. waved goodbye to Seteth as they hopped in the carriage and left.

\-----

After what felt like a really long time in the day, the carriage finally arrived to the palace.

Byleth stepped out along with Alois, Helena and Shamir. She felt embarrassed because there were many people staring and bowing. Shamir took the present that Byleth had for Dimitri off her hands and held it herself. She insisted it for some reason.

She went inside the palace. There were a lot of people there dancing, eating, drinking and talking to one another.

"I'm speechless! It's crowded with millions of people, sure I haven't been to a Kingdom Valentine's Day ball in over a decade but I didn't expect it to be this crowded compared to then." Alois seemed shocked.

"Well it's been a few years since the last one and there is now a new king for this one so it would make sense why there is a ton of people here." Shamir pointed out.

Shamir noticed Byleth was looking around as if she was looking for something or for someone. She slightly grinned. "Lady Byleth are you looking for His Highness?"

Byleth was a bit surprised at this sudden question. "H-huh?"

Alois chuckled to himself. "Of course she is, well should we split up and go look for him."

Shamir nods and points at Alois and his wife. "You and her should look for him in those rooms while me and Her Grace should look around the area where they make the flower crowns. Does this sound ok to you all?"

"Yes" Alois answered

"Fine to me." Alois's wife agreed.

Byleth seemed a bit unsure with this idea. "Uh.... Is that really ok with you all? I also might look for my friends from the blue lions as well while I'm at it, is that ok?"

"You don't need my permission for that Byl- Your Majesty." Shamir smiled.

Byleth nods and they all started to look.

Alois and His wife went in the room that has was also crowded while Shamir and Byleth went in the rooms where there were people making flower crowns.

There were a lot of people making them. Shamir spotted a blonde haired king with a very fancy tuxedo on. It kind of reminded her of Byleth and Dimitri's wedding a bit.

He seemed to have a short blonde haired girl in a white dress helping him make a blue flower crown. They seemed to be really focused. This short haired girl seems to be Mercedes.

Shamir points her finger at them so Byleth can see. "There is the very focused king."

Byleth's eyes followed where Shamir pointed and she saw Dimitri and Mercedes. Dimitri looked amazing in that tuxedo. Mercedes looked beautiful in the dress but her eyes were mainly on Dimitri.

Dimitri unintentionally glimpsed up for just a moment and then he saw his Wife Byleth staring and smiling at him. The moment he saw her, he was stunned and couldn't look away. She looked magnificent. He forgot what he was originally doing before as their gazes locked on to one another.

Mercedes noticed that his eyes were locked on elsewhere and she saw that he was staring at Byleth. She couldn't blame him since she hasn't seen Byleth dress up so beautifully since the wedding they had but he was making this for Byleth and he couldn't really afford to lose focus.

Mercedes stared at him. "Your Majesty... I get why your staring but we should really..."

Dimitri couldn't hear her.

Mercedes sighed and waved her hand over his eyes. She gave Shamir a signal to tell Byleth that she needed to leave. Shamir got the signal and she told Byleth that they couldn't distract Dimitri at the moment. Byleth understood and she unlocked her eyes from staring at Dimitri. They turned around and left.

Dimitri finally snapped back to reality.

"M-my apologies Mercedes, I..."

Mercedes giggled. "It's ok Your Majesty, anyways we are almost done. Once we've finished making this flower crown for her, you can spend as much time as her as you wish."

"You're right, I'm sorry about that." Dimitri felt embarrassed and so they continued to make the flower crown.

Meanwhile, Byleth and Shamir left the room and told Alois and his wife the news. They then split up again so they could have some time to themselves.

Byleth went to the table that was filled with plates of food to grab something to eat.

"Hmm..."

"Oh my, Your Grace? Is that you?"

A familiar voice caught her off guard. When she turned her head around to see whom that came from, it had come from Annette and Felix.

A smile quickly grew on Byleth's face when she saw them. "Annette! Felix! Wow it's been such a long time."

Felix had a small smile on his face but tried to hide it. "I'd say it has. Has your sword skills improved? We should spa-"

Annette interrupted him. "Felix... That's the one thing you ask? How about the fact that we haven't talked to her for so long and that she is wearing something so... beautiful! Did Flayn help you with that?"

Byleth nodded. She thought to herself. _"Was it that obvious?"_

Felix crossed his arms. "Anyways have you seen the boar yet? I'm sure he'd want to see you becau- uh never mind but uhh... have you seen him?"

Byleth nodded. "Him and Mercedes were making a flower crown and so I couldn't really talk to him. I wonder why he's making one."

Felix sighed. "That Boar King gets dumber and dumber. Why would he be making a flower crown...?"

Annette giggled until she realised that both Byleth and Felix truly didn't get the hint on why he was making one.

"Prof- ...Your Grace do you really not- mmm forget it." Annette stopped herself.

Byleth shook her head. "Annette you can call me Professor if you really wish to do so."

"No it's ok your grace." Annette shook her head.

Dimitri and Mercedes left the room they were in with a finished blue flower crown and were now in the same ballroom as Byleth, Annette, Felix and many others. Mercedes spotted her after looking around and took Dimitri with her. He was holding a flower crown.

Felix saw Dimitri and pointed it out. Byleth turned around and saw him. He tried to get to her.

But then the romantic dancing music came on and many couples started to dance making the non dancers go to the side to watch. Mercedes took the flower crown and whispered in his ear to go ask Byleth to dance. Before he could respond, she ran to where Annette and Felix was and pushed Byleth to him. She then went back to the side.

People started to stare at the King and Queen, expecting them to start dancing.

They were a bit nervous but Dimitri got over it. He reached for her hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Byleth smiled and nodded. "Of Course..."

He escorted her to the dance floor. Byleth could've sworn she could slightly hear Annette squeal in excitement.

Then they slow danced with each other. Dimitri was scared he was going to mess it up since he isn't the best dancer but these nerves went away when they danced with each other for a while.

They both wanted to dance with each other forever but they knew that it couldn't be. They eventually stopped and took a bow down at each other along with the other couples. People from the sides clapped and many people went to Dimitri, forcing Byleth to back away.

She felt a little bit disappointed but then Ingrid, Sylvain and Ashe appeared behind her.

"Don't worry your Majesty, the moment he breaks free, he'll immediately go to you."

Byleth knew this familiar smug tone.

Then she heard Ingrid speak. "Hello Pro- Your Majesty! I'm so happy to see you again!"

They chat for a bit until some random dance goofy type of music came on. They all danced weirdly to the music.

Annette even dragged Felix to dance much to his annoyance. Dedue even joined in.

After a while, Byleth got tired and went to go find Shamir.

"Shamir, I'm going to rest on that balcony over there. I need some air, I'll be there if you need me."

"Alright but take this with you." Shamir handed over the present she had for Dimitri.

She was confused but she didn't ask anything about it and went to the balcony of the palace.

No one was there which made it easier.

She was there for a while until she felt something strange on her head all of a sudden.

She put her hand on head while she turned around.

It was Dimitri.

"Dimitri! What are you doing out here?"

He chuckled. "Looking for my beloved of course."

"Who is your beloved" She teased.

"Why she is the one right in front of me. Happy Valentine's Day, do you like the flower crown?" He leaned towards her a bit.

"I adore it, it's beautiful." Byleth said.

They held hands as they faced each other, with their heads very close to each other.

Dimitri wanted to say something to her. "You know, I never cared for the Kingdom's Valentine's Day Ball. I found it a pain as I grew up but many people told me once I've found that special someone to spend it with, I would adore it. Turns out they're right. Thank you, My Beloved..."

"I should be thanking you... I got to experience this holiday for the first time by having this amazing day with you.."

She put an owl feather over his ear which was her present for him.

"Do you like the present?" She asked.

He nodded.

They both lean in towards one another and gave eachother a long kiss.

"I love you Dimitri.."

"I love you more..."

_An amazing Valentine's Day this was that shall be cherished forever..._

_They both can't wait to spend more memorable Valentine's Day like this in all the years to come..._

\-----


End file.
